


SINGLES WILL BE PAIRED

by baevenreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Lena's roommate makes her go to an amusement park, and then promptly leaves her alone in line for a roller coaster. Guess who else is also alone in said line? That's right, one Kara Danvers. Shenanigans ensue, because after all, as the sign says: SINGLES WILL BE PAIRED.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumblr post while bored at work and this is the result. Enjoy!

Lena is going to  _ kill  _ Jess.

No, really. Her roommate had practically forced her to come to this stupid amusement park - and that only after bribery, begging and threatening to call her mother hadn’t worked. Asking nicely also hadn’t - Lena didn’t have the time or the motivation to do anything other than work on her assignments and study. But it’s a long weekend, and Jess had made her, so here she is. (She didn’t exactly want to lose the one friend she had.) 

But then, Jess had gone with her on exactly one ride, led her to the line for the next one, and promptly ran away to go throw up. She said she’d be back, but Lena’s almost at the front of the line, and Jess is nowhere in sight. The sign five people in front of her practically screams at her:

**SINGLES WILL BE PAIRED**

Lena sighs and turns around one last time to see if Jess hasn’t magically appeared in the last three seconds, but no such luck. The roller coaster screeches to a stop in front of her and she makes a decision - she’ll just not go. Sure, it’ll look embarrassing, trying to weave her way back to the entry point through this monster line, but people will just think she’s scared. Which she is, anyway, she’s not the biggest fan of roller coasters - so it’s not even lying. (They don’t have to know that the thought of sharing that small carriage with a complete stranger scares her far more than the roller coaster itself does.) She’s just about to turn around and begin her shuffling when the employee at the front of the line shouting gets her attention.

“Any other singles?”

She waits, secure in her decision to skip this ride and go find Jess so they could go back to their dorm, but not wanting to draw attention to herself by going against the flow. No other single rider comes forward, and Lena makes the mistake of looking up front at the person who’s in need of a partner just as the employee speaks again. (And of course it’s a gorgeous girl about her age, all blonde hair and blue eyes and exposed arms in a loose tank top. Fuck, Lena’s gay. She can already feel her resolve slipping.)

“Sorry, kid, looks like you’ll have to wait for the next one.”

The girl he’s talking to nods, smiling sadly at him, obviously trying to be nice about the whole thing, but she can’t quite hide the pout her lips slip into - and it’s the pout that does it. This girl just looks ridiculously adorable with her face like that, and she crosses her arms and leans against the wall to wait, and Lena just - Lena is too fucking gay for this.

“I’ll do it with her! I mean - I’ll ride with - I’ll  _ go  _ on the ride with her.”

Her face feels like it’s twice its normal temperature by the time she finishes talking. If Jess were here she’d be laughing her ass off at the unintentional innuendos that somehow always make their way out of Lena’s mouth when there’s a pretty girl around. Then again, if Jess were here, she wouldn’t be in this situation at all, would she? But then this cute girl also wouldn’t be able to go on the ride, and Lena doesn’t know why, but she knows she can’t allow that. (She does. It’s because she’s a useless lesbianand this girl is _pretty_.) Soon she’s being ushered forward and strapped into the carriage.

“Thank you  _ so  _ much! I’m actually here with my sister and her girlfriend and the girlfriend’s kid, but Ruby - that’s the kid - was feeling sick so her mom took her away, and Alex was going to ride with me because she knows I love roller coasters, but she was looking at them so pitifully so I told her to just go. She’s sickeningly in love with both of them, it’s adorable - I should probably introduce myself before telling you my whole family history, huh? I’m Kara,” she says, grinning.

“Lena.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Lena. Why are you single?”

_ I mean, it’s probably because I’m a workaholic who barely ever leaves her dorm room except to go to the library, but I’d like to say it’s because I was waiting for you. _

Kara blushes and continues before she can reply. (Which is a good thing, because Lena isn’t fully sure she  _ wouldn’t  _ say that to her face.)

“For the ride, I mean. I’m sure you have people falling over themselves to date - I mean I don’t want to assume - I’m going to shut up now.”

“I understood the question, don’t worry. My friend Jess suffered a similar fate to Ruby, I’m afraid, and she ditched me.”

“Well, I’m glad, if only because I got to meet you.”

Lena’s about to reply in kind (though she also thinks Jess kind of deserves it for forcing her to come here) when the roller coaster starts its climb and she tenses up.

“You okay?” Kara asks.

“I, uh, I’m not the biggest fan of roller coasters?”

Kara looks like she’s going to ask her what the hell she’s doing on one then - not to mention alone - and Lena’s not sure she wouldn’t tell her the truth, that it’s because she’s a sucker for a pretty face - but she seems to change her mind and offers up her hand instead.

“Squeeze as hard as you need to. And it really is better if you try to keep your eyes open.”

***

Once again, Lena is going to kill Jess.

She can barely feel her legs as Kara helps her out of the roller coaster, and she’s pretty sure if she wasn’t holding on to her she’d be on her ass on the pavement. (She’s pretty close to falling over anyway, because she’s got her  _ hand  _ on Kara’s  _ bicep  _ and it’s taking everything in her not to give it a squeeze.) Once she thinks she’s secure enough on her feet, she tentatively lets go, only to be firmly caught by her shoulders when she teeters dangerously to one side.

“Whoa, maybe don’t let go yet. Are you okay? Do you need to throw up?”

Lena takes deep breaths and looks up into worried blue eyes, and  _ oh, fuck me.  _ Kara’s cheeks are flushed, her hair’s in complete disarray, she’s got a huge, goofy grin on her face, and she somehow looks even more beautiful than before - she’s fucking radiant. (Their current position also gives Lena a  _ spectacular  _ angle of her arms, but she  _ has to  _ stop getting distracted by that.)

“How are you still so perfect?”

Kara laughs - it’s loud, and unrestrained, and of course even that’s perfect in its imperfection - and Lena realises that she actually said that out loud. She feels a blush rise up her neck and into her cheeks.

“Sorry, I meant to say - you actually  _ enjoyed  _ that?”

“I told you I love roller coasters! The adrenaline rush is just - ugh - I can’t describe the way it makes me feel. It’s the closest we can get to flying, I just, I love it.”

“Skydiving.”

Kara’s eyes light up even more, which you wouldn’t think would be possible, but it is. “Now that’s an idea.”

“As long as you don’t take me with you.”

Kara laughs again, and Lena would be mad that she’s being amused by her misfortune, but it’s ridiculously cute and also kind of maybe making her feel better.

“Do you want to head over to the tables and sit down? I’ll buy you a snack.”

“I’m pretty sure I should be buying you a snack, since I practically broke your hand.”

Kara grins again, and flexes her hand in front of her face. “Nah, it’s fine, I have strong hands.”

_ I bet,  _ Lena thinks, and then suddenly her thoughts are a constant barrage of  _ stop looking stop looking stop looking.  _

“I still insist on paying, though. Just because you’ve been so good at dealing with me while I can’t stand up by myself.”

“Well, I never say no to free food,” Kara says, and holds her arm out to Lena. “You’d better hold on, we don’t want you to fall down, do we?”

Lena has one singular thought the whole way to the food court, holding onto Kara’s arm as she excitedly chatters away.

_ I am beyond fucked. _

***

“So, are you a student here?”

Lena almost doesn’t hear Kara ask the question, she’s too distracted by the way she’s practically inhaling the chilli cheese fries in front of her. She knows she’s supposed to find it a little gross, if not a lot, but she’s just amazed that Kara’s still hungry after two corn dogs, three slices of pizza, and all that cotton candy? And also, does kara always eat like this, and if so, how the hell does she look the way she does? And - oh, maybe she should answer the question and stop just staring at the girl sitting across from her.

“Yes, I’m a junior in mechatronic engineering. You?”

“Wow, smart girl.” Somehow, coming from Kara, it sounds genuine - not condescending or irritated, like Lena’s used to hearing it. “I’m a journalism major, with a minor in physics.”

“That’s an interesting combination.”

Kara blushes adorably. “Yeah, I’ve wanted to be a writer for as long as I can remember. But my adoptive parents are both scientists, and I learned to love it almost as much when I went to live with them when I was thirteen. So I’m combining it as best I can.” She shrugs, and Lena wants to ask, but she can see the sadness behind Kara’s eyes and they’ve only just met.

(Even though Lena wants to know everything about her already. And even more surprising, she wants Kara to know everything about her. This is ridiculous, she’s fully aware, but that doesn’t make it any less true.)

“That’s really cool, Kara.”

“Thanks.”

And then they sit there, grinning at each other for a little while. (Which has happened more than once during this meal, if Lena’s being honest. Maybe around five - okay, seven.) The thing is, it’s not uncomfortable. And Lena knows why it’s like that for her - she could look at Kara for hours and not get bored. She keeps discovering new little things about her appearance that make her all the more beautiful. The little scar on her forehead, the tiny golden specks in her blue eyes, the way her smile is just slightly off centre. What she doesn’t get is why Kara doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence. 

(It feels like too much to hope for that Kara could be studying her just as she’s studying Kara.)

***

“So anyway, that’s the story of how I punched Lex the first and only time he beat me at chess -”

“I’m sorry -  _ and only?  _ When you were six?”

“Yes?”

“Has anyone else ever beaten you?”

“... No? Also, how are you more amused by that than that I punched my sixteen-year-old brother for beating me at a game?”

“We should play sometime.”

“You’re on, Danvers.”

“You’d better not punch me.”

“ _ Please _ , that would require that you win.”

***

“Hey, do you want to take a walk, maybe play some games?”

Lena nods, getting up to throw their wrappers away. Kara joins her, taking her hand and excitedly dragging her in the direction of the carnival games. She tries not to overthink, to just enjoy the feeling of Kara’s warm hand in hers.

“Come on, I’m going to win so many prizes for you!”

Now she’s definitely overthinking. (This feels like a date.)

“Kara, those games are rigged, you can’t win.”

Kara scoffs. “You’ve never seen me fight.” She looks at Lena expentantly.

Lena laughs in disbelief. “Was that a  _ Clexa  _ reference?”

“Yes,” Kara says, “See, I knew I liked you.”

She smirks and hopes that Kara doesn’t notice her blush.

“That still doesn’t mean you’re going to win anything, I’m afraid, even if you are channeling Lexa.”

***

Lena and the employee in charge, as well as a small crowd, all watch in awe as Kara knocks down bottle after bottle with the tennis balls. She doesn’t miss a single one, and Lena doesn’t know about all these other people, but she is immensely attracted to Kara right now. Like, please-can-we-leave-and-head-back-to-my-room-where-there’s-a-bed-and-less-people level attracted.

Kara gives the disgruntled employee a sweet smile as he hands her the biggest teddy bear Lena’s ever seen, which Kara then hands to her.

“I told you.”

“I believe there was talk of  _ many  _ prizes, not just one, however impressive it may be.” Huh, it seems Lena’s brain has finally caught on to the fact that she should maybe flirt with the pretty girl who makes her heart flip in her chest.

She's rewarded with a cocky grin that has no Business being as attractive as it is. “Oh, you are  _ so  _ on.”

***

They’re up to prize number five, and Lena’s considering admitting defeat simply because she can’t carry any more stuffed toys, when Kara misses the basket on her next throw. Lena is actually jarred, she’d been mesmerised by Kara’s rhythmic throws, one after the other _wooshing_ through the net. Then she looks down to see the small child attached to Kara’s leg and it makes sense.

“Kara!”

“Hey, Rubes,” Kara greets the little girl before picking her up. (It makes her arms look  _ amazing  _ once again, but Lena promised herself she’d stop getting distracted by that, dammit.)

“We’ve been lookin’ everywhere for you!”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I’ve been hanging out with my new friend Lena. Say hi!”

“Hi,” Ruby says, soft, shy, and then she seems to suddenly take note of the mountain of soft toys in Lena’s arms. “Are those all  _ yours?”  _ she asks, her eyes huge in disbelief.

Lena smiles. “They are, Kara won them for me. But you know what, I don’t need this many. Would you like one?”

“Ruby! I told you not to run off like that!”

Two women holding hands join their little group, the one speaking, Ruby’s mom Lena assumes, taking the little girl from Kara’s arms.

“But I saw Kara!”

“Then you tell me or Alex, you don’t run off by yourself. It makes Mommy scared, okay? And you remember the rules we talked about this morning?”

“I gotta be holdin’ your hand or Alex’s or Kara’s the whole time. I’m sorry, Mommy.” Ruby’s lower lip trembles, and her mother is quick to smile at her.

“It’s okay, baby, I’m not angry. I was just scared. And hey, you found Kara!”

With that, all signs of tears to come are gone, and Ruby turns back to Kara and Lena.

“Yeah! And her friend and all these toys! Look!” 

Kara steps in to introduce everyone. “Lena, this is my sister Alex and her girlfriend, Sam. You’ve met her daughter, Ruby. Alex, Sam, this is Lena. She ended up going on the roller coaster with me, you know, since you know, singles get paired up.” 

Alex lets out a laugh, and Kara blushes. “I bet they do. And then you won her a bunch of prizes?”

“I mean, yeah?” Kara’s blush is only getting worse, which probably has something to do with the knowing look her sister is directing at her, and Lena decides to step in.

“I was actually just telling Ruby that I don’t think I need all of these, so if it’s okay with her mom, I think she can pick one to take home?”

Ruby excitedly looks at her mom for permission, who nods, and Ruby claps her hands. “I want the purple unicorn, please please please!”

Lena hands it over and Ruby hugs it tight to her body. It’s an adorable sight, the toy being only just smaller than her.

“What do we say, Rubes?” Sam prompts, and Ruby looks back at Lena.

“Thank you, Kara’s new friend.”

“No problem.” Lena grins at the little girl.

“Actually, Kara, I’m sorry, but we’ve been looking for you so we can go home… it’s time for the little one's nap, and since we all came in one car…” Alex says, apologetic, and Kara deflates a little. It makes Lena feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Yeah, of course, I’m sorry I haven’t been checking my phone. I was distracted, I guess.” Another blush. “I’ll meet you guys at the car?”

“Sure,” Alex says, a mischievous grin playing on her lips. “Goodbye, Lena, it was nice to meet you.”

Sam and Ruby echo her sentiments before the three of them walk off, and Lena’s alone with Kara once again.

“I’m sorry to cut this short, I’ve been having a lot of fun.”

Lena notes that one of her hands is in Kara’s again, and that she didn’t even notice it happening.

“Me too. Maybe we can hang out again sometime?”

“I’d like that,” Kara says, fishing her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. “Whoa, fifteen texts, oops,” she giggles before looking expectantly at Lena. “Give me your number and I’ll text you?”

Lena smiles, and puts her number in before handing the phone back to Kara, but in the process fumbles the toys in her arms. Kara steps forward to stop the pile from falling and suddenly she’s  _ really close  _ and Lena’s having trouble breathing. She tries to hide the effect Kara’s body being so close has on her.

“Whoa, these are a hazard, don’t you - “

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Kara blurts, “but I want to take you on a date first.”

“Today didn’t feel like a date to you?”

Kara grins. “You thought so too?”

“I mean, there was eating, and hand holding and getting to know each other, and I’m pretty sure you were showing off most of the time, so. Yes.”

“Okay. Okay, good. Then…”

Kara leans forward and presses the softest of kisses to Lena’s lips. It’s shy, but firm, and it holds the promise of many more to come. Lena legitimately feels like she’s floating.

“Yep,” Kara says, so soft and breathy it’d be inaudible if Lena wasn’t standing so close to her. “It definitely feels like a date.”

She pulls back after another quick press of her lips. “I really have to go or my sister is going to come back and tease the shit out of the both of us. I’ll text you, okay?”

“Okay.”

She watches Kara leave, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth in thought.

Maybe she  _ won’t  _ kill Jess.

***

“ _ Excuse _ me, Lena Luthor, were you just kissing that gorgeous girl?! I leave you alone for a few minutes and come back to find you making out with beautiful blondes? You have to tell me everything  _ right now. _ ” 

Or maybe she will.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of our singles being paired ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes I know I've been missing for months and this isn't even a new fic BUT I'm trying very hard to graduate in December so.
> 
> Enjoy this plotless fluff :)

“Lena? Are you… glaring at your phone?”

 

Lena shifts her gaze (it’s _not_ a glare) to Jess. Her roommate has just come into their small dorm room, to find Lena sitting cross-legged on her bed, looking (she’s _not_ glaring!) at her phone, which lying on her desk among an impressive pile of stuffed animals.

 

“Whoa, if looks could kill,” Jess chuckles. “What’s up?” (Okay, maybe it’s a glare.)

 

Lena considers brushing it off, but who is she kidding? She needs advice, badly, and where else is she going to get it, if not from Jess?

 

“Kara texted me.”

 

“The cute blonde from the amusement park?” Jess visibly brightens, and Lena wants to be annoyed that she’s so obviously amused by her dilemma, but all her brain power is being used right now. “What did she say? Why are you mad? Was she inappropriate? Wait, were you _into_ it?”

 

“No!” Lena doesn’t get to say anything else before Jess has grabbed her phone. “Jess!”

 

Jess is giggling like a madwoman, and it takes Lena a second to realise that her phone’s been successfully unlocked. “Hey, how did you - “

 

“Please, Luthor. I put my fingerprint in your phone months ago. Now shush, I’m trying to read the saucy texts.”

 

“They’re not - “

 

“Shush! _Hi Lena, it’s Kara. It was absolutely lovely to meet you today -_ boo, this isn’t saucy at all - _and I had a lot of fun. I’d love to see you again sometime?_ Lena, this is adorable, and very smooth, _why_ do you look like she told you she kills puppies for a living?”

 

Lena sighs. “It _is_ really smooth, and adorable, and she’s _so_ pretty, Jess. I don’t know what to say.”

 

“How about _Yes, I’d like that. Any ideas?”_

 

“That could work.”

 

“Or _Why don’t you just come over right now, my address is - “_

 

“No.”

 

“I’ve got this,” Jess says, and by the time Lena wrestles her phone from her hands, the text’s already been sent.

 

_Kara: Hi Lena, it’s Kara. It was absolutely lovely to meet you today, and I had a lot of fun. I would love to see you again sometime?_

 

_Lena: Name a time and place, gorgeous._

 

The three dots indicate that Kara’s already typing back. “Fuck! Jess!”

 

Lena scrambles to send another text before Kara’s comes through.

 

_Lena: I’m so sorry, my idiot roommate took my phone!_

 

The three dots disappear for a moment, and Lena can barely sigh in relief before they appear again.

 

_Kara: So… you don’t want to see me again? :(_

 

Lena panics, and she’s pressed the call button next to Kara’s name at the top of the screen before she even really knows what’s happening. Jess laughs out loud when Lena lifts the phone to her ear, and she flips her off. Jess is so going to get it -

 

“Lena, hello?” Kara’s voice comes through her phone.

 

“I really want to see you again!” Lena shouts, and Jess is still laughing, and this is a mess. “This is a mess,” Lena mumbles, but then she registers that Kara is laughing, too, and the sound brings a smile to her face and a small bit of relief.

 

“I was just teasing in the text, Lena. But I’m glad you called, no more misunderstandings. And it’s really nice to hear your voice.”

 

“You’re really smooth, do you know that?”

 

“And gorgeous, apparently.”

 

Lena giggles despite herself, and Jess’s eyebrows shoot comically to her hairline. Lena sticks her tongue out at her.

 

“Jess was _trying_ to be my wing woman.”

 

“You’re cute. And I guess it kind of worked.”

 

“Yeah. So, were you going to actually ask me out, or…?”

 

“Oh, I see how it is. I call you cute once and now you can’t get enough?”

 

“I, uh, you’re…”

 

“Are you free tomorrow night? I’m thinking dinner, and then I have something cute planned for after.”

 

“I’m… yes, I’m free.” She wants to say more, but her mouth isn’t working correctly, it can’t seem to stop smiling. (Jess is still laughing at her.)

 

“Great. I’ll pick you up at six?”

 

“Great.”

 

“Text me the address. I’m looking forward to seeing you, Lena.”

 

“Me too. See you tomorrow.”

 

She hangs up, and Jess is looking at her with a smug look on her face. Lena lifts a single eyebrow, and Jess has the decency to look slightly sheepish. (Even though she still mostly just looks smug. Lena throws a stuffed lion at her.)

 

“You’re welcome?”

 

“I hope I bruised you.”

 

***

“I’m going to cancel, I can’t do this, Jess -“

 

“No, you’re not and yes, you can.”

 

“You don’t understand, she’s _so_ perfect, Jess, there’s no way this is going to end well for me -“

 

“You know _she_ asked _you_ out, right? That whole interaction you did nothing but awkwardly confirm that, yes, you’d like to see her, and yes, you’re available. She did all the heavy lifting. She _likes_ you, Lena. Let her woo you.”

 

“Did you just use the word ‘woo’ unironically?”

 

“Yes. Kara’s smooth as fuck, she definitely _woos_ women.”

 

“See, then why would she be interested in me? You said it yourself, I’m super awkward. She’s so far out of my league, I’m going to cancel right now -“

 

Once again Jess somehow manages to grab Lena’s phone right out of her hand, and Lena is left with no idea how it happened.

 

“Jess.” Lena knows she sounds pleading, and she knows that’s Jess’s weakness. As much of a little shit as she is, Jess knows Lena, and she knows what she sounds like when she’s panicking. This is it, and Lena knows Jess will switch from teasing to comforting in a moment.

 

Which she does, though she doesn’t give Lena her phone back. Instead, she takes her own out and navigates to her photo gallery.

 

“I was going to save these for my maid of honor speech, but I can see you need a confidence boost. Just know, I’m doing this for you at great personal cost.”

 

Lena doesn’t even have the chance to begin to wonder what Jess is talking about before the phone is shoved at her face. And there, on the screen, is - that’s -

 

“Is that me and Kara at the amusement park yesterday?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Were you following us?”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Uhm… why?”

 

Jess shrugs. “You looked like you were having fun, I didn’t want to interrupt. And I’ve never seen you so carefree, so I took some pictures.”

 

“That’s oddly sweet, even if you are a stalker now.”

 

“Shush, look through those and tell me what you see.”

 

Lena swipes through the shots (and there are a _lot_ of them) and she can’t help the soft smile that plays on her lips. It seems Jess caught up to them just after they ate, and captured almost every moment after that. There’s Kara taking Lena’s hand, Kara winning at every game and handing Lena toys, there’s even a shot of Lena giving the unicorn to Ruby and the little girl hugging the stuffed toy. And then - she gasps even though she knows it’s coming - there’s the kiss, Lena on the tips of her toes and Kara’s hand only just landing on her hip. She looks at it for a long moment, remembering Kara telling her how she wanted to kiss her, the overwhelming confidence she felt, and that it was _her_ who ended up closing the distance.

 

“It seems you had fun taking these, huh.”

 

“Yeah, whatever, they’re all cute and you know it. It’s not like I was going to use them for something weird. Tell me what you see.”

 

Lena swipes back a few pictures and sighs. “I’m looking at her like a dope in all of these because she’s _perfect_ and I’m a useless lesbian. Your point?”

 

Jess growns, but then grins. “My _point_ , you idiotic genius, is that Kara is looking at you the exact same way.”

 

And as much as her brain tells her to, Lena can’t exactly argue with that. Now that Jess mentioned it, she can’t stop seeing it - Kara looks at her like she’s the sun.

 

“Okay, you win. Help me pick an outfit.”

 

***

 

Kara takes Lena’s hand as they exit the restaurant, and she pretends not to hear the adorable little intake of breath it causes. It makes her smile, and she turns to Lena.

 

“You having fun so far?”

 

She really hopes Lena’s enjoying herself, because she sure is. Lena is smart, and interesting, and so awkwardly cute and funny that Kara just wants more and more - she can’t see herself ever having gotten enough of this girl. She’s fascinated by her.

 

Lena nods. “I am, even though I’m once again baffled as to how you eat like that, yet look like _that._ ”

 

Kara lets a laugh bubble out of her. “Honestly I don’t know either, Alex hates me for it.”

 

“Well, I’m not _complaining_ that you look like that. That would be crazy, considering we’re on a date right now,” Lena says, squeezing her hand. Kara grins and stops their slow walk to press a long kiss to Lena’s lips. She pulls back and lets her eyes travel from the top of her head to her toes and back up again. She bites her bottom lip, watching Lena’s eyes follow the motion.

 

“Just so you know, I am a _big_ fan of the way you look as well.”

 

Lena’s breath hitches in that almost imperceptible way again, and it does things to Kara. They look at each other for a heated moment before Kara takes her hand again and continues to lead her down the road. “C’mon, we’ve got a date to continue. Let it be known that Kara Danvers knows how to treat a lady.”

 

Lena laughs. “Oh my God, Jess was right.”

 

“About what?”

 

“You really do woo women.”

 

Kara laughs and thanks her lucky stars that Lena’s friend left her alone in line for a rollercoaster she didn’t want to go on.

 

***

 

“You brought me back to the amusement park?”

 

“Well, our day got cut short last time, and there were some things I still wanted to do.”

 

“Yeah? Like what?”

 

“I’m not going to give it all away, but I was _hoping_ to kiss you on the ferris wheel.”

 

“That’s so cliché.”

 

“Are you saying you _don’t_ want me to kiss you after paying the operator to get us stuck at the top?”

 

“... No.”

 

***

Lena’s having some trouble breathing, if she’s being honest. Because Kara’s being too fucking cute and wonderful and has she mentioned that Kara wears glasses? Apparently, she’s blind as a bat without them and had been wearing contacts the day before because she’s lost enough pairs on roller coasters - her words, not Lena’s.

 

The sight of Kara in _glasses_ had left Lena speechless for a good ten minutes at the beginning of their date. And then - _and then -_ Kara had only made the feelings swooping in Lena’s stomach worse and worse by being so damn perfect and pretty and Lena genuinely can’t believe she’s on a date with this girl. Like, they’re holding hands and she’s kissed her three times now and she keeps flirting with her and they’re on a _date._

 

The amusement park is much more romantic at night, with twinkling lights everywhere and most of the roller coasters closed, so it’s a much softer vibe, and there are couples all around them. Lena can’t stop looking at the way the lights play across Kara’s face, everything reflecting in those damn glasses Kara has no right looking this attractive in.

 

“Do I have food on my face or are you staring because you _like_ my face?”

 

Lena laughs and reaches up to swipe at a piece of chocolate stuck at the corner of Kara’s mouth. She wasn’t staring because of it, but lucky for her it _was_ there. She smirks at Kara and pops her finger in her mouth, the other girl’s eyes following the movement.

 

“Not that I don’t like your face.”

 

Kara looks a little dazed, and shakes herself before replying, following her words with a playful kiss pressed to Lena’s nose.

 

“I like your face, too.”

 

“ _I like your face_? Maybe Jess was wrong about the wooing,” Lena teases.

 

Kara grins, but it quickly shifts into an achingly sincere look of affection as she takes both of Lena’s hands into hers and steps into her space. She stays just far away enough that she can still look into Lena’s eyes, and her voice is a tad lower when she speaks, over-dramatic and faux-serious. And, for some reason, in a terrible British accent.

 

“My lady, you are one of the most beautiful, if not _the_ most beautiful, girls I have ever seen. Your skin practically glows in the moonlight, the green of your eyes must be akin to the pastures of heaven, your smile shines brighter than the sun, the moon and the stars combined, your lips make me _ache_ with the need to kiss them – “ she does just that, her lips finding Lena’s for the softest of moments, her accent slipping afterwards – “and your facial features are so perfect I can’t believe you’re a real person. So, yes.”

 

She steps away, leaving Lena in a slight daze and almost chasing after her.

 

“I like your face, Lena Luthor.” A silly grin breaks the moment, and Lena laughs.

 

“You’re ridiculous. Did you just make all of that up on the spot?”

 

“It’s all true, I just hadn’t been saying it out loud. Been thinking about it, though.” Kara’s smile is tongue-tipped and playful, but her eyes are sincere, and Lena’s a little overwhelmed by the weight of them. She deflects, not because she doesn’t like where this is going, but because it’s all a bit too serious for a first date.

 

“Fine, you’re good at wooing women. Let’s go do something fun, ladykiller.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

***

“Don’t we look fantastic together?” Kara asks, gesturing with Lena’s hand in hers to the mirror in front of them. Lena laughs – the funhouse mirror makes her look about seven feet tall, as thin as her little finger, and Kara is practically a beach ball in their reflection.

 

“A gorgeous couple, really,” Lena mimics Kara’s accent from earlier. “We should have it framed for the parlour so that all our friends may look upon it in extreme jealousy.”

 

Both of them burst out laughing, getting a few funny looks from other patrons. Not that either of them really notices, too caught up in each other.

 

***

 

“You know, my sister thinks you’re too good-looking for me.”

 

Lena looks at Kara incredulously. “Has your sister _seen_ you?”

 

Kara laughs. “Have you seen _you_?” She pulls Lena closer by her hips. “But anyway, I got heavily teased on the way home yesterday, because apparently Ruby turned around to thank you for the unicorn again and saw us kiss.”

 

“Oh no, please tell me she already knew what kissing was.”

 

“She did _not_. It made for some interesting conversation about dating and kissing and _marriage_ for some reason, which okay, was more awkward for Alex and Sam than for me. Even though Alex has a ring hidden at my place.”

 

“That sounds like it could’ve been fun for you.”

 

“Alex turned super red when Ruby asked when they’re getting married, but at least now she knows Ruby would be okay with it. And yeah, it was fun, but _then_ she asked when I’m marrying _you_ and all of them started teasing me about the too-pretty-for-me girl I was caught kissing.”

 

“I’m not too pretty for you, Kara. You’re insanely hot.”

 

“Let’s pretend for a moment that we’re on the same level of attractiveness – “

 

“Kara – “

 

“Shush. Let’s pretend. But then, it takes like five seconds of talking to you to realise you’re a fucking genius. I’m just a dumb jock. You’re way out of my league.”

 

“You’re a _cute_ jock. A cute, soccer jock. That’s my favourite kind. Also, you’re not dumb. Let’s just agree that we’re both lucky to be here, hm?”

 

Lena leans in and kisses Kara softly, pulling back to find a dopey smile on the taller girl’s face.

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

***

 

It’s almost midnight when they finally make it to the ferris wheel. Lena rolls her eyes affectionately when Kara slips the bored teenage operator ten bucks to get them stuck at the top. She opens the gate to the carriage and drops into a bow, a ridiculous smile on her face.

 

“Milady,” she says, and Lena laughs as she steps in and sits down.

 

“You’re a lot, you know that?”

 

“So I’ve been told,” Kara says, making sure the gate is latched behind her. She sits next to Lena and drops her arm around the back of her seat. Lena wants to make a comment, but Kara is so soft and warm around her, she doesn’t want to take the risk of her taking her arm away. The feeling of Kara’s fingers softly tracing patterns on her shoulder is too nice to give up.

 

“You know,” Kara says as they start moving, going slowly upwards, “I’m in real danger here.”

 

“Oh?” Lena says, focused on the people below them getting smaller and smaller.

 

“Yeah,” Kara says, and the serious tone in her voice makes Lena look up to meet her eyes. “I’m in real danger of falling in love with you.”

 

The thing is, the words should scare Lena. They have in the past, caused her to break up with people immediately – but she’s not scared. Her heart feels like it’s melting in her chest and about to fly away at the same time, her hands can’t stay still, and she can feel her face heating up, but she’s not scared in the least. She’s – she feels the same. Unfortunately, she’s also unable to open her mouth, apparently.

 

“And I know it’s ridiculous because we’ve only just met, but I wanted all my cards on the table because I really, _really_ like you and I don’t want this to turn into some fling. I want you to know I’m serious about you and about us, and I can see this really going somewhere, and I know it’s early but sometimes you just _know_ about someone, you know? And – “

 

Lena cuts her off with a finger to her lips. Kara audibly shuts her mouth, her eyes huge and hopeful. “I know what you mean,” Lena whispers.

 

Right at that moment, the ferris wheel comes to a stop as they reach the top, and the movement knocks Lena into Kara. They’re suddenly so very close, but she doesn’t really mind – she was going to do this anyway. She kisses Kara with everything she has, trying to tell her without words that _she’s_ in real danger of falling in love, too.

 

God, how is Kara so _soft_ and so hot at the same time? Kissing her is unlike anything Lena has ever experienced before. Which is probably why she doesn’t notice they’re back at the bottom of the ferris wheel until the operator coughs loudly and opens their little gate. Lena’s blushing, but Kara just takes her hand with her signature smile and pulls her over to a dark corner to kiss her again.

 

Lena doesn’t complain.

 

***

 

“I didn’t want to be presumptuous and ask my roommates to leave the apartment tonight, but I’m kind of regretting that now,” Kara whispers into Lena’s mouth, pressing her softly into the side of her car.

“Luckily,” Lena says, struggling to talk with Kara’s lips immediately on her neck, “Jess kicked _herself_ out of our dorm room. Take me home, Kara.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

She really should thank Jess at some point, Lena thinks as she watches Kara confidently manoeuvre the car out of the parking space. She bites her lip. But not right now. Some time in the future.

 

Kara places a hand high on her thigh as they merge onto the highway.

 

The distant, distant future.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to crawl back into my hole from whence I will try to graduate. See you in November after my thesis is in.
> 
> (Please give me some validation, your comments make my day every time!)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @rosa-bi-az


End file.
